Insane Angel Cousins
by Super-Dog11
Summary: Nora has cousins. On her father's side. Pretty norma, huh? No way! They're angels. Not fallen, like her boyfriend, Patch. But, real life angels. The good thing? They don't wanna kill her. But, she just might kill herself with the stress they bring.
1. Chapter 1

**Insane Angel Cousins**

**Okay, um, like, I was bored and like, couldn't sleep, so I like, **

**started to like, type. Yea, like I love this story, and like, yeah.**

**So, like, enjoy, like.**

:D

* * *

I snuggled closer to Patch, taking in his sweet scent, when my mom walked in. Her eyes narrowed at Patch, making me clutch him even more. With a soft laugh, he detangled me from him, and stood up.

"I think that's my cue to leave," he whispered quietly in my ear, my skin tingling.

I pouted.

He dropped a kiss on the top of my head, and was gone before I could protest. My mother stared at me for a few moments, then made her way up the stairs, clearly agitated and in need of a long, hot bath. I glanced at the clock programmed into the oven, and groaned. It was already 8:45.

I still needed to do my World History homework, and finish my project in Language. I stomped up the stairs, venting my anger on the poor wooden steps that moaned in agony.

I was about 3 steps away from my door, when I heard a rummaging sound coming from inside. I stopped dead, and my heart went into a frenzy. What if it was another I-Wish-To-Kill-You-For-Stealing-My-Boyfriend,-You-Boy-Snatcher angel? Just how many girfriends did Patch have back then?

"Shh! Don't be so loud, we gotta surprise her!" A hushed voice hissed.

There was a thud.

"Hey! No killing in her room! She might be blamed later for a having a dead body stuffed under bed!" Another voice snarled.

"Nu-uh. No one looks under a girl's bed. They got all this, like, diaries and poetry books about boys and shoes and clothes," Another voice droned.

"You would know why ...?" Asked the second voice, right when a new voice shrieked, "Ew!"

That was it. I just counted 4 strange people inside my room, and I was going to figure out who it was. I flung the door open and quickly grabbed the Just-In-Case-You-Break-In,I-Can-Break-Your-Face-With-This bat.

I swung wildly, trying to summon up my baseball skills.

There was another thud.

"Aww, you killed Tom, _again_!" Again? Just how many times could a boy die?

"Quick, grab his wallet, and blame it on Nora, he can't argue then!" Hissed a tall, blondish boy, with a gorgeous face, and broad shoulders that contained well toned muscles.

"Ugh, you are unbeliviable," groaned a reddish-brown teenager with splattered fleckles and wide blue eyes. He was taller than me.

I looked down at the light brown boy lying on the ground, his face bruised from earlier beatings, and a newly applied one by an armed pshyco woman that was dating a fallen angel.

I lifted the bat again, ready to strike, when it was pulled from my grasp. Behind me stood a GINORMAS guy. He had a buzz cut, and a square jaw. He had to crouch slightly to fit in my room.

"W-who--"

"Who are we? Well, that's easy. We're your cousins!"

WHAT?!

* * *

**Why, hello there. Now why don't you hit that sexy, green below, that make you happy. **

**:D**


	2. Overprotective Teddy

**;D**

**Chapter Two!**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Munch. Munch. Slurp._

I watched in slight horror at what they were doing to my food. They had raided my fridge and pantry, and started making the most disgusting types of food. The brown haired one, Lou, had gotten a sandwich, and put Chocolate syrup, M&M's, _pancakes, _and even left over meatloaf. The face he made suggested that it was disgusting. But, he ate it anyways.

The only one who had manners was the huge one, named Ted. Short for Teddy. He folded his napkin neatly on his lap, and kept his elbows off the table, and actually used the silverware. And no, he was not trying to shank the people next to him. I meen, he actually _cut_ his meat, and used it to _stab_ it.

Tom had a bruised and beaten up face, but he didn't seem to notice as he downed the 2 liter bottle of Coke.

The other one, Jakob, didn't eat at all, since he was on a diet.

"So, you guys are my.. cousins? On who's side? Lou! Stop trying to put the fork in the sink, and then grind it! My mom has already gone to sleep, we don't want to wake her!"  
I shot death glares at him, and he groaned, dragged his feet back to the table. He threw himself down in his chair, except, it wasn't there. Tom had yanked it out of his way a second before he sat down. He fell down with a loud smacking sound, and moaned.

"Your Father's side, Miss Nora. He had an Angel in his family bloodline, and we got permission to come see you. All Angels should know their relatives." Ted rumbled. He had a polite way of talking, deceiving his gang looks.

"Nora. Just, call me Nora." I smiled at him.

"Yes, Miss Nora." He looked like he didn't really get it.

"No, just-- nevermind." I turned back to the two goofballs. "So, how many days are you going to stay here?"

"Five years."

"WHAT?"

Lou leaned forward. "Fiiiiiiiivvvvvveeee Yeeeeaaaaarrsss" He drew out each letter, as if he was talking to a toddler.

I growled at him.

"I do hope you know that my boyfriend, Patch, won't stand for this! He'll beat you up!" Now I sounded like a toddler.

"Your boyfriend is abusive?!" With a sqeal, Ted's chair flew back. He charged out the house. To my surprise, when I followed him into the cold, dark night I saw Patch's jeep.

"Patch?"

"Nora, who are these--"

"Abusive!" Ted picked Patch up by his shoulder and lifted him to his height, a good foot higher.

"No, No Ted! Bad Ted! Put Nora's boyfriend down!" He looked at me with flaming eyes. "Right. Now. Ted." With each word, I jabbed to the ground with my finger.

He slowly put Patch down. When his feet touched ground, I ran to him, and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me tight, still slightly in shock.

"I'm sorry, Miss Nora," His head was bowed in shame.

"Oh, It's okay, Ted." I reached up and patted his smooth hair.

He looked down at me and smiled.

It looked more like a grimace, but still, a smile is a smile.

"Wait, where's the others?"


End file.
